The present invention relates to an addressable terminal for cable television (CATV) and, more particularly, to a CATV addressable terminal adapted to have its address set and changed from outside of the terminal.
Heretofore, all address particular to an addressable terminal of the kind described has been set by an authorized person of a CATV system relying on a dip switch which is built into the terminal or by data which is stored in a read only memory (ROM). A problem with the ROM scheme is that the address cannot be changed unless the data is rewritten by opening the housing of the terminal and, then, removing the ROM. Another problem with such a scheme is that an IC (integrated circuit) socket is indispensable in order for the ROM to be removable, resulting in poor reliability. As regards the dip switch scheme, although it allows the address to be changed more simply than the ROM scheme, it gives an unauthorized person, such as the subscriber, a chance to open the housing and change the address intentionally. This drawback can only be eliminated by providing an elaborate housing structure or by resorting to some special device, such as an apparatus for disabling the entire terminal when an unauthorized person tries to gain access to the interior of the terminal.